Talk:Sat1
Question I thought that the ICBM was detonated in the atmosphere. That's what I though when I first saw the scene, and that is what this wiki says for the level when you see it happen. Wouldn't that make the second trivia part not necessary, as it does not describe what is happening in the game? The Gamer 13 14:18, November 15, 2009 (UTC) The ISS actually travels through the thermosphere at an altitude of around 278-460 km. This layer has a low atmospheric pressure, enough to actually cause minor drag and orbital decay on the station. Assuming Price's bomb detonated at 400 km altitude with 1.4 megatons (akin to the 1962 Starfish Prime nuclear/EMP test), it would have affected targets roughly 900 mi away with the pulse. Of note is the actual possible blast yield: the largest SLBM the Russian Navy currently has is only capable of carrying 10 100kt warheads, or only 1 megaton. If fully loaded and successfully detonated, the effects would be even smaller than the Starfish test. However, due to the lack of atmospheric pressure no fireball or shockwave was actually formed during that test, only an artificial aurora. The blast may have occurred close enough to the station to irradiate and melt/fry the facing surfaces, but without a thick atmosphere, the theatrical exploding of the station and the ejection of poor Mr. Sat1 seems unlikely. 07:51, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Death Can anyone prove he died, while it's possible the solar screen busted his visor and left him unconscious, to die of no oxygen, it's possible he did live, with emergency tactics, there are ways to stop that. It is possible it just bashed his hands, and it blacked out to cause suspense. I do think he dies, but I can't say he did die. He should actually of been immediately vaporized in a blinding white flash I heard, bacuase of no air/ozone T3R 20:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Even if he did manage to survive the explosion proper, there likely wasn't a nearby space vehicle to retrieve him. He would have ran out of oxygen within a day. Nayhem 04:46, December 26, 2009 (UTC) yea Sat1 is officaily K.I.A killerface45 05:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Explosion :"It's unsure why the ISS and the unamed satellite were destroyed, because there is not enough air in the orbital region where they were located to effectively produce a concussion that would be strong enough to destroy them." There would still be enough high-atmosphere gases and ejected matter from the explosion to inflict heavy damage, comparable to a very strong solar wind. The equipment, designed just to survive the low-atmosphere, low-gravity conditions of orbit, would not have the strength to withstand the forces generated upon larger pieces (solar panels, manned compartments) as they caught wind. Nayhem 04:46, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Affiliation How can we be sure that SAT1 is affiliated with NASA? His patch is never shown and the ISS is controlled by a number of countries, so how can we be sure? 19:22, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :It can be inferred since he is clearly communicating exclusively with Houston's MCC. Namfuak 02:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) : And you know, he speaks English with an American accent. Slowrider7 02:25, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ISS Termination Date Obama said last year that the ISS would be operational through 2020 that was probily after the game was released ether that or obama said id during late prodution and did not cut it off killerface45 05:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) and since when does cod follow histroyButthead Invaison i just think its funny Ifinity Ward wounld acully try to make it into a little fight in outer space if that happened it would give them a chance to try out the Ray Gun again Orion out killerface45 05:47, September 11, 2010 (UTC) The Ray Gun was a Treyarch gun, not an IW one. Samiam22 05:52, September 11, 2010 (UTC)